


Oh So Pretty

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character's Beauty Makes Them A Frequent Target, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: Jude teaches his little brother Laurent what it means to be an incubus.Unfortunately, Laurent is not necessarily all that eager to learn.





	Oh So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villaindecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaindecay/gifts).



Three schoolgirls whispered and tittered to each other as he passed, oblivious to their blushing attentions.

His best friend squeezed his arm just a smidge too affectionately before saying goodbye and running to catch the bus.

One of the teachers called out to him. Although from this distance the words were inaudible, the lecherous smile on the older man’s face which he barely even bothered to hide positively _said it all_.

Jude frowned, his mood turning stormy. Peers were one thing, but adults were quite another. At 14 years old, his beautiful little brother was becoming a worrisome target.

“Hurry up already!” Jude called out irritably. “I don’t have all day!”

Laurent emerged from the bustling, chattering throng of students like a butterfly from its chrysalis, slightly disheveled and smiling brightly. His Power was uncontrolled and radiating from his body unchecked; Jude felt like he was looking at Laurent through a heat shimmer.

 _It was unacceptable. Something had to be done_.

“Hey, Jude, do you think we can get some ice cream?” Laurent asked, his tone wheedling, but with every expectation that his big brother would, as usual, spoil him. “I made an A+ on my algebra test. Perfect 10 out of 10 on my history quiz, too!”

“No. Forget it,” Jude snapped, temper fraying. He knew it wasn’t _sweets_ that Laurent was actually craving. And besides, Jude didn’t want to have to deal with Power-influenced ice cream shop patrons. “We need to get home asap.”

Laurent deflated. His mingled shock and disappointment almost made Jude feel guilty. _Almost_.

Jude made a split-second decision. “I have something else…even better…for you in mind,” he said.

Yes, yes, he did indeed – and this “something else” required the privacy of Jude’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The Power was always there, right from birth, but it intensified with the onset of puberty and became uncontrollable, dangerous, _deadly_ , even, until only a complete Ravishment would lessen the symptoms enough for a young incubus to regain control.

Jude and Laurent were orphans, hidden away among normal humans many years ago while their parents were both hunted down and murdered. The brothers had been all alone; they’d had only each other to rely on. There’d been no elders to teach Jude what to do with the Power when the time came, and he’d suffered – oh God, how he’d suffered! – until, after much trial and error, he’d learned what needed to be done to alleviate the symptoms. Ravishing that poor homeless man right out in the open on the city sidewalk had nearly gotten him killed. Worse, he’d nearly been _discovered_.

He didn’t want his dear, sweet, baby brother to have to go through what he went through. Laurent didn’t deserve to suffer. No, Jude would be here for Laurent; _he’d_ teach him; and they’d get through this together, as brothers, the same as they always had.

 

* * *

 

“A-are you s-sure about this?”

The brothers were undressed and seated side by side on Jude’s bed. Jude had just finished giving Laurent the incubus version of The Talk. It hadn’t gone especially well. Laurent was taking the notion that he would need to feed regularly on sexual energy in order to survive rather hard.

“Yes, absolutely. An uncontrolled Ravishment is dangerous both to you and your partner, and you need regular feedings in order to maintain control. You also need practice in order to learn it. We can address both right now.” The Talk had aroused Jude, and he was already tingling, eager and ready for the diverting activities to come.

“B-but—!” Laurent’s body was hunched with misery, and his hands were folded on his lap so that they covered his groin. He was trying not to look at Jude.

“No buts.”

Jude knocked Laurent’s hands aside, gratified to see that his little brother was anything but little. He pushed Laurent down onto his back and straddled his hips.

“J-Jude—!” Laurent emitted a frightened whimper at the sight of Jude’s erection looming so close to his face, swollen purple and wet at the tip. “No, you’re too big. I can’t possibly—!”

Haha, what _did_ he think was going to happen anyway?

Jude hummed happily at the feel of Laurent’s warm, thick cock between his buttocks. He reached behind, grasping the shaft and pulling on it a few times, firmly, retracting the foreskin and positioning it against his hole. Incubi were _made_ for sex; these protests were silly. There was nothing to worry about…

Laurent’s hips jerked reflexively, and Jude opened for him. Long, burning, soul-deep slide inside…

“No, wait—!” Laurent gasped, tossing his head back and forth and twisting in protest.

…and Jude was fully seated on his brother’s cock. _Connection_. He rode his hips in.

Things got a bit fuzzy after that. He remembered feeling Laurent’s balls crushed beneath him as he took Laurent to the hilt. He remembered the feel of the Power pulling on him, multiplying the pleasure of penetration a hundredfold. He remembered coming, untouched, a creamy spill onto Laurent’s flat, narrow torso.

And he remembered Laurent’s eyes squeezed tightly shut, angry, needy tears pooling at their corners, mouth a rictus, teeth bared with effort as he flipped them both over in a single, violent expenditure of energy and, gravity now in his favor, began to plough Jude in earnest.

Ah, the thrusts were ferocious! Laurent’s protests had been washed away by the surge of Power, and he was fucking mindlessly now, a young incubus possessed by lust, fingernails carving bloody crescents into his big brother’s flesh, speed accelerating, strength intensifying, desperate for release—

“Juuuude!” Laurent wailed, fear tinging his voice anew as he climaxed and began to ejaculate.

“Yeeesss,” Jude hissed, holding Laurent tight against his own body, rocking his hips with a fast, firm rhythm to drag out the orgasm for as long as possible.

It lasted for nearly a minute, which was practically an eternity. Then Laurent’s Power wrapped itself around Jude’s cock like a vise, and it made him come a second time.

 

* * *

 

Laurent refused to speak to Jude for the rest of the weekend, and he was still giving Jude the silent treatment when Jude dropped him off to school on Monday morning – late, because he’d dawdled petulantly at breakfast.

Jude watched from afar as a teacher chastised Laurent for tardiness. There was not a hint of inappropriate attraction in the teacher’s body language. _Excellent._ Laurent was already gaining appropriate control of his Power.

In any case, he knew Laurent would come around eventually. His sweet little brother was constitutionally incapable of holding a grudge…and he’d been oh so pretty when he’d climaxed.

Jude couldn’t wait until school was out.


End file.
